dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Super Demon
Beyond all other manner of other worldly beings is the “super demon”. A being formed from eons of evil being allowed to infect a physical form. A super Demon is not simply another powerful fighter, they are literally the living incarnation of evil. No creature with the mortal descriptor could survive this process. Demons seem to have a high rate of survival in such cases. Upon taking this path, the demons Karma is reset to 0%. Super Demon (level 31): Your form transforms into one stressing your incredible new power! You gain a +2 bonus to two stats. Once per day, when you would be knocked into negative hit points, you transform into your true form as a re-action. True Super Demon Your powers reconfigure your body! Daily ✦ Transformation Immediate Re-action Transformation Trigger: You would be knocked into negative hit points but are not instantly killed. Effect: Regain half your hit points and re-roll initiative, you rejoin combat on that init. You gain a +9 transformation bonus, a +4 movement bonus, and the hit points of a character 12 levels higher than you. You immediately Revert to normal at the end of combat. While in this form you cannot be healed by any means other than the dragonballs. Bunkai Teleport (level 35): tier times per encounter, as a move action, you may use the bunkai teleport, an art of instant movement that literally disassembles you and Re-assembles you else where. This can be used as a move action to appear anywhere within double your normal move radius. This is considered a teleport. Outside of combat, this works similar to Shunkanidou. Reality warp (level 39): A super demon wields powers beyond comprehension. You may spend an action point to... Create a copy of an opponent on the field for instinct rounds, Instantly counter an opponents attack with a copy of themselves, Trap a creature in a pocket dimension contained within a strange, almost jelly bean like, shell, Create a dimension sword for instinct rounds, create a size altering burst 4 that remains in effect for tier+2 rounds, teleport all combatants to another place all together. Super Demon powers Level 31 At-Will powers Destructive Straight At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 4p+strength damage. This attack applies half it's damage against armor. Dark energy At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 14 Target: one creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 4k+spirit damage. Level 31 Encounter powers Hell gate Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Beam 14 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 5k+spirit damage. Brutal Destruction Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, Two attacks Attack: Speed vs reaction Hit: 3p+strength damage. If both attacks hit, the target is stunned (save ends) Level 34 Utility powers Redirecting portal Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a ki attack on you Effect: You open a portal up infront of you, redirecting the attack back the one who fired it. If their attack roll beats their own targetted defense, the attack hits them. You obviously take no damage. Cosmic Illusion Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, teleport Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy declares a melee attack on you SPECIAL: You must have Bunkai teleport available for use. Effect: You bunkai teleport behind the opponent and fire a basic ki attack at them as a free action. You obviously take no damage. Mystic Breath Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Cone 4 Target: all enemies in cone Attack: Instinct vs repulse Hit: the enemy becomes weakened for 1d6 rounds. Level 36 Daily powers Cosmic Wave Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Wide Beam 16 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Tenacity vs Repulse Hit: 6k+spirit damage. If you hit a number of opponents equal to your spirit -tier, Bunkai teleport is recharged. Miss: Half damage, Bunkai teleport does not recharge. Demonic take down Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: one creature, Two attacks Attack: Strength vs reaction Hit: 3p+strength damage. Secondary target: same as primary Secondary attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3p + strength damage. Level 40 Ultimate powers Lightning Shower Rain Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Wide beam 20 Target: All enemies Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction-4 Hit: 8k+spirit damage. This attack ignores DR from armor. Miss: 4k + 30 damage, and you gain a power surge. Infect Daily ✦ Martial, unarmed Fullround Action Ultimate melee Target: One enemy Attack: instinct vs Repulse Hit: The enemy becomes infected. Every round they are infected, they must roll a save. Failure costs them 25% hit points, and a death save. If this ability kills an enemy, they are immediately transformed into a copy of your character, changing their race to demon and their destiny to super demon, but otherwise maintain all other abilities. This effect can be broken by a supreme kai, or the soul punisher ultimate power. Miss: You may shift tier+3 squares away from the enemy. Category:Non-Canon Category:Destinies Category:Demons